


A Dangerous Pair

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally being free of HYDRA Jemma know the only place she wants to be is by Bucky's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma wasn't sure how she got to where she was. If someone where to ask she could explain, but even in her own head it made little sense. 

Everything had seemed so simple. She'd been a newly graduated, bright eyed, genius biochemist from SHIELD. Then one day she was taken and told she worked for HYDRA. She resisted at first, they all did.

What happened during that time she tried to forget, tried to tell herself she had no choice. Jemma was a good person, and she wanted to help people, not destroy them.

It was during that time she met the Winter Soldier. The first time she'd been paralyzed in fear. Fear of what he was and fear of what it meant that he was Bucky Barnes. She'd known right away.

Then she hadn't seen him for years. He had been frozen and locked away.

Now here she was, seven years later, sitting in a bed naked and clutching a sheet to her bare chest. HYDRA was gone, or at least broken, and she was without a home or a direction to go in. In front of her stood the man of nightmares, bare chested and staring out the window as he often did. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Jemma stood up, still holding the sheet to herself, and walked towards the former Winter Soldier, a man who was slowly starting to identify himself as James Barnes again.. Her eyes burned from tears born of his insistence that he was leaving her behind. Her womb ached and her thighs protested from his less then gentle treatment of her body the night before. Jemma hadn't protested, in fact, she'd begged for more. 

She stopped at his side and he turned his head to look. "I have no where to go. My family is dead, I don't belong with SHIELD. You can't leave me here."

He turned and frowned at her. "You don't belong with me."

"I don't belong anywhere," she snapped. "You want them dead, well so do I. They ruined my life." He turned his head away and she shoved at his chest. When he looked back his eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Don't look at me like that." Jemma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "James, I know you don't want a know it all scientist tagging along, but-."

"That isn't it."

Jemma looked up and the anger in his face was gone.

"You're going to get hurt with me."

For a moment she just stared at him. "I know the risks, but it's my choice. Don't leave me behind."

He released a breath and looked away and back out the window.

"Please."

Again those blue eyes turned on her. "Okay."

That was all she needed to hear. Jemma breathed a small sigh of relief and stepped forward, still hesitant even after the change in their relationship. He didn't move and when she slid a hand around his neck he leaned in. Jemma didn't feel much like holding onto the flimsy sheet then and let it fall to the ground. 

His arm slid around her and he lifted her from ground.

The second time around was much more gentler then the first. The first time was anger, uncertainty, fear. Now they were moving forward together, for better or worse. But Jemma was pretty sure for the better. She knew she needed him, and Jemma was pretty sure he needed her. And a genius and world class assassin were a perfect, dangerous mix.

He moved in her slowly until Jemma pushed at his shoulder and he rolled them over. She sighed as she settled on top of him. Jemma slid her hands down James' chest and rolled her hips slightly as she became adjusted to the new position. His hands remained on her hips and as she leaned over him they slid up. Jemma propped her hands on either side of his head and looked down. "They're going to pay right?"

He actually smiled a little, and Jemma got the impression that he perhaps liked her need to further destroy. 

"Of course."

"And the ones who killed my family?" She asked and gasped as she moved her hips and shot of pleasure went through her.

His hand slid it her hair and he pulled her head down, lips just a breath away from her own. "We'll kill them too."

Young Jemma wouldn't have smiled at the thought, but damaged Jemma did. She wasn't a bad person, she just wanted to see the bad people pay. With a smile on her lips she leaned in a kissed his smirking lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain," Fury said as he sat back in his chair.

"You said you had intel on Bucky?" Steve asked as he entered the office.

Fury nodded to Coulson.

"These images were taken two weeks ago," Phil said and activated the screen. 

Steve looked at the familiar face of his old friend. His hair was still long, but it wasn't wild, the eyes not nearly has cold as before. Steve let his eyes flicker over the images of him walking through a crowded sidewalk.

What was even more curious was the picture of Bucky at the street corner, no longer walking, but looking down at a woman who had her hand resting on his left arm. Their proximity was intimate. The next picture she turned, leaning her shoulder into him as she looked behind her, allowing the camera to perfectly capture her face. Glancing back at the previous pictures Steve noted her walking side by side with Bucky. "Who is she?"

"We'd received reports that he'd been traveling with a woman, but those hadn't been confirmed until now. Facial recognition identifies her as Jemma Simmons. She was a brand new promising SHIELD agent eight years ago, then she disappeared and her parents were murdered. From what we've been able to gather it seems they were murdered by HYDRA. Our preliminary conclusion is that she had been taken by HYDRA and when Bucky Barnes defected from HYDRA she went with him."

Steve finally tore his eyes from the picture and looked at Coulson. "Why not return to SHIELD?"

"That's up for debate, but their relationship appears romantic, and judging by the type of destruction left in their wake I'd assume that she is equally invested in destroying the remnants of HYDRA."

"What do you mean type of destruction?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Bio-chemical," Fury supplied and stood. "Show him."

Coulson frowned and pulled up another image.

Steve winced at the image before him. Dead men with there mouths parted, a scream on their lips, eyes wide. Dried blood surrounded their eyes and their upper lips where it had drained from their nose. The veins in their skin were black. "What is this?"

"A bio-chemical weapon. A very complicated and dangerous bio-chemical weapon," Fury supplied. "And no offense to your friend, he isn't capable if this. I'm more inclined the believe the people we've found blown into pieces and broken and bloody are his work. This is likely the work of a very dangerous genius bio-chemist."

"Dangerous, but she's clearly careful that the virus is contained," Phil interrupted.

By the look passed between the two men Steve suspected they'd had this argument before. 

"Coulson recruited Jemma Simmons and monitored her progress. He'd also been in charge of trying to find her. "

"You feel guilty," Steve gathered and looked at Phil.

"She was a kid," Phil said with a frown. "Now she's a killer."

"They need to be stopped," Fury said finally. "While their targets have only been HYDRA agents, they are still a danger to anyone in their way."

"You do remember the last time I fought him right?" Steve asked. "That is easier said then done."

"So we take her," Fury said. "Best case scenario she's off the streets and he walks right into our hands to take her back, worst case scenario is he doesn't care and at the very least we have her."

Steve stared at the pictures. "And the third scenario? Where he comes for her and you can't stop him?" 

"I'm very much aware of what he's capable of," Fury said win a withering look. "We'll be prepared."

"You sure? Because if he cares enough to come after her he's going to be very angry." Steve stepped closer and pointed at the picture of Bucky and the woman. He could see the tips of fingers on her waist and the amused look on Bucky's face as he looked down at her. "That isn't the look of a brainwashed desensitized man. In every one of these pictures he has his hand on her. She's clearly not a prisoner, which means that he is well aware of the danger she faces. He isn't letting her go and he is going to give you one hell of a fight."

"It's a risk we have to take," Phil said.

Steve looked at him with a frown and then back at the pictures. Even as the pair walked the street Steve could see Bucky's left arm lingering behind her. "This is a mistake."


End file.
